10 Events that never happened to Dave Stutler
by Dark Horse Writer
Summary: 10 Events that never happend to Dave Stutler, and the one that did...NONSLASH K  for safety


**AN: Hi, so this idea came up during my Intro to Environmental Biology class when we were talking about wolves and adaptations (how is that for irony). Anyways, I know a lot of different fanfictions do these "10 things that did not happen to one character, and the one that did" I thought I would give it a go. I hope you enjoy, and please review! You will get virtual cookies, brownies, and cakes! Or delicious jams or jellies (**_**National Treasure**_** reference).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sorcerer's Apprentice Disney does and so does Jerry Bruckheimer!**

*** Sorry for earlier and no division, stupid ff for reformatting my writing* **

1.

"Becky there is something you are not telling me," says Dave as he is trying to figure out why he was kidnapped from the NYU radio station as he was finishing hosting the jam session he held three times a week, and watches the girl he knew back in fourth grade, who had a "meltdown", Becky Barnes. There is an elder man standing not very far from the scene. A kind of scary looking, intense kind of guy. Becky was beautiful and geeky being physics major and all, and he being music major some would say it wouldn't work out. She looked a little troubled, but came out with it.

"I'm a sorceress Dave," Becky replied and all he could say is, "Well that's….new"

2.

As Dave lied there on the subway tracks all he could think is how could all this happen. How did this all come back to haunt him, everything that happened ten years came when the evil looking guy with blonde curly hair in a long black duster coat, black hat came striding arrogantly on the subway station with a league of wolves under his guidance to kill him. He looked no different than the first time he encountered the guy who came out of that nesting doll as black spiders formed his body.

"Kill him," the man said with a smirk. He knew this was going to end badly, and for goodness sakes he just saw Becky again and he was going to die! Just great.

Before he knew what happened the wolves were no more because in his hand he was holding puppies, and the guy with curly blonde hair, and black duster coat was shocked and turned, only to come face first with a flash of silver. Dave could not believe his eyes; a metal steel eagle was there. The man on top of it however was the one and the same who offered him the dragon ring ten years ago. The same fur coat, black cane with blue jewel resting on top, and black bowler cap. Maxim Horvath saved his life again from the evil sorcerer, Balthazar Blake.

3.

David Cornelius Stutlerson, or now just Dave Stutler to keep up with modern times sighed as some kid came into his store and was about to knock over the ten-year urn, he was there to stop it. He told him how the Emperor in the Han dynasty held his least favorite wife in it, and the same would happen for the least suspecting person. The kid looked no more than ten years old with blond curly hair and blue eyes. He starred wide eyed at the imposing man with short black hair, stubble on his chin, tired yet determined brown eyes, and a long black duster coat. The kid starred back at him.

"I'm just here to get a note that flew into your store sir, as in a…" He tilted his head to his side, and wondered if this was the moment he was waiting for. The reason he had been in this city since 1888, give or take a few years.

"A coincidence" He replied and he saw the Boy nod furiously. "Yeah a coincidence"

He saw a name flash on the boy's backpack that read "Balthazar Blake", though he could question the oddness of the name seeing it could fit back with the time, which he came from. He wanted to have a bit of fun.

"I want to show you something Balthazar," The kid's blue eyes were wide like a deer's eyes in a headlight.

"H-h-how did you know my name sir?" The boy questioned.

"I can read minds!" He said in an overly declarative and flamboyant manner. The boy was spooked. "It's on your backpack". The boy ran around in a circle and he motioned for him over to the counter. He took out the dragon statue that was once Merlin's ring, however now waiting for its heir to awaken it. He showed it to the boy. He made some nonsense lie about his teacher knowing he was there, and saw that he was a bad liar (which was good). The boy was looking towards the doors, when he closed them (magically of course). The boy took the dragon, and after a second was going to take it back when he saw it come alive. After all these years, he had found the Prime Merlinian, Merlin's heir in the boy Balthazar Blake.

4.

Dave Stutler, famed illusionist, was enjoying his manicure with his personal manicurists Victoria, Eve, Lana, and Bobby when a man with a bowler cap and outdated (tacky!) fur coat came into his penthouse. He recognized this man, he was sure of it.

"I've been told you are some kind of entertainer" The man said condescendingly.

"Five sold out shows at the Gotham, and a contract for pay-per-view," He smirked, the man on the other hand simmered in anger.

"Did you ever see Morgana pull a rabbit out of a hat?" He practically shouted.

"No… Mr. Al Capone," He said, the man on the other hand was not amused. That was the first introduction to the Morganian he sided himself with to help him against his enemy, Balthazar Blake and the Prime Merlinian.

5.

"You know at least you did get to see her again," It was a mute point as he sat there in the subway turnaround-turned sorcerer's lair. The night had been a trying one, Morgana defeated, Horvath escaped, Balthazar almost dying (he saved him), but in the end it wasn't enough because Veronica had died as a last stand from Morgana before she was destroyed. The man just sat there, more still than he had ever conceived the man could. He didn't say a word. It had been like this for over an hour. They both needed rest; the necklace was still in his hand. The fist was white and clammy. Dave just sighed, he knew he was getting the better part of the bargain that he got Becky and the man who fought for over a thousand years came so close, only to lose the one he fought for so long to die. He was about to leave when Balthazar said,

"Yeah, I guess that does count for something." He decided that he would spend the night there. After all, he felt obligated to let the guy know that there was something to live for.

6.

"Dad, can we go yet?"

Dave had to sigh; he looked at the blond haired, brown eyed girl that was lovingly his daughter Renee. She looked very excited, and should be. It was her tenth birthday today. Becky was standing beside him smiling down at their little girl. She had jeans on, black pointy shoes, and a loose fitting cotton t-shirt that had the image of Gandalf on it from _Lord of the Rings_. Most fathers would be happy for their little girl to be ten years old, and he was, except that most tenth birthdays were birthday parties, piñatas, slumber parties, and movie nights. His girl on the other hand was going to her first day as a sorcerer in training, complements of his former master, Balthazar Blake along with some help from Veronica. He hoped that he would be easier on her for her first day, than he was on him. He did make sure to tell Balthazar no plasma bolts on the first day.

7.

This really shouldn't be happening really. This was not healthy, not at all. He should not be falling in love with his master. She was there to teach him, to instruct him in the ways of becoming a sorcerer. He just couldn't stand it though. Veronica was beautiful and even though he knew full well that she loved someone who was in the very center of the grimhold with Morgana's spirit within him (later to find out his name was Balthazar Blake) he couldn't get over the fact that he loved her. He loved every facet of her face, hair, body, and dress. The slightly Italian sounding accent and the way that she looked at him. He knew it was wrong because she loved another.

8.

"You know this is torture Becky, genuine torture!" Becky eyed me carefully as I was standing on a podium wearing a formal black suit. She had to sigh, she knew that I didn't like going clothes shopping, especially formal suit shopping.

"You know you are probably pretty lucky to go shopping with me, who is more lenient that the guy who is having the wedding. He most likely wouldn't allow you to complain at all. At least he is somewhere else now, looking for the perfect cake," He did offer her a small smile but had a grimace as the lady poked him with another pin, he was lucky that Balthazar Blake was with Veronica going cake shopping. Though he didn't like going to look for suits, it was worth it to see the man who is his master marry the love of his life, Veronica. After all, the man waited pretty close to two thousand years for this moment in his life. He really shouldn't be complaining, besides the suit did feel good. He couldn't say the same about his shoes, Balthazar had insisted on the pointy black "old man shoes" to be worn.

9.

He looked at his roommate, who for whatever reason needed help with putting some of his equipment on an old Rolls-Royce phantom. Bennet had been out a lot more than usual, and after his whole spiel on participation did not look exactly happy. There was a girl down there. He was about to head down when he found an envelope with something inside it. The envelope was for Bennet, and there seemed to be a necklace inside it. Dave sighed. He finished putting the generator on the car, and saw Bennet tense he handed the envelope to him. He saw a particular look; he didn't know what was going on, but whatever was happening. Bennet was sure participating. Dave Stutler looked on as the Rolls-Royce drove by. He couldn't help think that something was wrong with this picture, but went back inside the apartment never knowing the fate of mankind would be fought over in Bowling Green Park.

10.

Dave looked Balthazar over. They were both in black suits, black pointy shoes, and rings on their hands.

"Who knew it was going to come to this" As he finished his sentence he saw Balthazar grimace.

"This is your fault you know" Dave knew it wasn't really a real blame; he was just trying to say all this was his fault. After all these years, he was still trying to have the upper hand.

"Why would that be Balthazar? After all it was you who brought Elise over that one night for dinner?" Elise, Balthazar's daughter, who he had with Veronica one year after they got married, which to say was one year after the defeat of Morgana.

"In hindsight, I should have left her to her own devices that night because once she met Roger I knew there was probably no going back," He could see that the old façade was going to blow over pretty soon.

"So, we're going to be in-laws," Dave said, he saw Balthazar bring his palm up to his face.

"I can't seem to get you of my hair can I?" At this both men laughed, they knew it was a celebration for Elise Blake and Roger Stutler were going to get married, of course their parents knew what their honeymoon would be. A flight on a certain steel eagle.

**And the one thing that did happen….**

"Dave said he would call by now," Becky was a little worried. She was in Dave's lab, and saw Balthazar look up from the _Incantus_. It had been two weeks since their graduation from NYU. Dave told her he planned something special for them tonight; she was worried that something happened to him. He had been training and she came by later, he said he needed to get something at his apartment. She stood there, nearing 7:30 PM, and was growing a little more hungry. He had said that a little over two hours ago. She looked over at the man she had gotten to know a little better over two years, Dave's master. Veronica was out as well, which was odd. She thought Veronica would be back by now.

"Balthazar, do you think Dave is okay. Maybe we should go look out for him or something," The sorcerer lifted his eyebrows, and Becky could discern that there was something he wasn't telling her. Before she knew it, the lab door open and Dave came running down the steps. He looked a little worse for wear, and Veronica was behind him. Balthazar looked at his apprentice, whose clothes were a little singed.

"Another dragon," Dave said nasally, and Balthazar had to shake his head. This was the second dragon Dave had come into contact with. Of course though now Dave was going over to Becky, who hugged him.

"Dave, I was worried. Why did you have to go back to your apartment in the first place?" She saw that Veronica handed Dave the grocery bag, and he took out a bottle of wine, really expensive wine.

"Dave what is going on?" Becky questioned, she saw off in the distance that Balthazar was putting his hand in his hair and shaking his head, and Veronica was looking at Dave. Dave looked at her sheepishly.

"I had this grand, huge scheme that I was going to woo you and take you to a nice restaurant and all that jazz tonight. You see I needed to get something from my apartment first and then the dragon came. I needed help and Veronica was close by so she helped me fight him, and after the battle took longer than I thought. Afterwards, seeing as my recent plans were not going to work I had to improvise, and seeing as I really do not know how much longer I can wait…" Becky was starting to get the feeling that the biggest moment in her life was coming.

"Dave…" She had to hold a breath as she saw Dave take out a small box out of his jacket. Becky starred; it was a small, blue box with a _Tiffany's_ emblem on it. Of all things she knew Dave had _some_ help on this purchase. He kneeled down on one knee. Becky had to stare, this was the one moment all women waited in their life, and he was drawing it out. She would say her answer now, but she waited.

"Becky will you marry me?" Before Dave even knew what occurred, Becky hugged him tighter than ever. "Of course I will, next time you have to say something important just say it, don't go tell me the whole story," He slipped the platinum band with a small white diamond, and two smaller blue diamonds on it. It was stunning to say the least. She saw that Balthazar and Veronica both had a smile on their faces.

The night of wine, a nice (if on the fly) dinner (which was also in the bag), and general merriment could be heard. Before Dave left however, Balthazar stopped him.

"Congratulations, and you owe me big time." Dave had to do a double take for what?

"Why?" Dave had to ask.

"One, because of the outrageous price for a ring, and two because on the day you told me you were going to propose to her, not only do you forget the ring, but you get yourself into a fight with a dragon and arrive late. That's bad form Dave! Early here, tomorrow! 7:00 AM sharp!" Dave was more worried about the fact that his master went ballistic over the price of a small ring, than the fact that he just spent two hours fighting a dragon. Of course, he had been training for two years. He didn't get praises with dragons anymore, ah well some things will never change.


End file.
